The use of synthetic fibers has increased immensely within the past several decades. These fibers possess many desirable properties and characteristics and quite often they are further treated to obtain even more desirable properties. A frequent treatment involves the use of a wide variety of silicone treating agents. Depending upon the particular synthetic fiber involved and the particular treating agent selected, one can improve the lubricity, tactile or other chemical or physical properties of the fiber. This knowledge is well known to those skilled in the art and while many such treatments are known, efforts continue to develop even better products. However, in many instances the silicones tend to cause a deterioration in flammability, particularly when the synthetic is a polyester fiber.